My Immortal
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA . Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi... Continuação de Eversleeping, um pequeno presente para tenshiaburame-chan se sentir melhor...


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_Um pequeno presentinho para tenshiaburame, que parecia tristinha, continuação de Eversleeping, não terá o final esperado, ainda... Sou muito má! xD (corre para não apanhar)_

_Espero que goste! Melhoras!!!!_

oOo

**My Immortal- Evanescence**

oOo

_**I'm so tired of being here **_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears **_

_**And if you have to leave **_

_**I wish that you would just leave **_

_**Your presence still lingers here **_

_**And it won't leave me alone **_

Gabrielle sobe as escadas correndo e bate a porta do quarto, Saga senta no sofá e apóia o rosto nas mãos.

- Tem certeza do que fez, Saga?- Pergunta Kanon que estava encostado na janela.

- Não irei permitir que Gabrielle sofra mais. Foi Fenrir que decidiu se afastar dela.- Diz seco.

- Eu sei disso... Só acho que poderia ser de outra maneira.- Diz Kanon. – Sabe que ela não será feliz! – Diz em seguida.

- Ela tem que esquecer Fenrir! Afrodite será um bom marido para ela.- Diz Saga.

- Estará condenando ela...- Diz Kanon saindo da biblioteca.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase **_

Gabrielle tranca a porta do quarto, se encostando nela escorrega seu corpo até ficar no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos ela observa o vaso perto da janela com uma rosa já seca. Limpando o rosto, ela se aproxima do vaso, tocando a rosa que se espedaça.

Seus olhos vão para a janela, onde do lado de fora o vento tentava derrubar a última flor presa ao galho seco, tão frágil, tão solitária. Lembrava a si mesma...

Fugia da dura realidade presa ao passado. Fenrir estava morto, por mais que seu coração dissesse o contrário.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have all of me **_

Vestindo um vestido de veludo negro tomara que caia, um abertura lateral mostrava um tecido vinho por baixo, em seus ombros um chalé, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto.

- Onde está Kanon?- Pergunta Saga ao empregado.

- Não disse onde ia.- Responde o homem.

- Nosso convidado já chegou?- Pergunta novamente.

- Sim, está na sala de visita.- Após dizer isso, o empregado se retira.

_**You used to captivate me **_

_**By your resonating light **_

_**But now i'm bound by the life you left behind **_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams **_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me **_

Um carro negro corria pela estrada de terra, parando em frente à uma mansão em meio à floresta onde apenas a luz da vela iluminava seu interior.

-Fenrir! Sei que está aí!- Diz Kanon.

- Vá embora Kanon!- O rapaz de cabelos claros e arrepiados estava em um canto escuro.

- Gabrielle vai se casar! Não pode permitir isso!- Diz Kanon, vendo um brilho triste nos olhos do outro.

- Que ela seja feliz...- Diz Fenrir dando as costas.

- Não é isso que você quer! Não a condene como Saga está fazendo!- Kanon tenta se aproximar do rapaz.

- Mandei ir embora!- Fenrir rosna.

- Ela ainda te ama... Se a ama de verdade, venha comigo, não permita que ela se torne fria e vazia... Só você pode salvá-la!- Pede Kanon.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase **_

- Prazer Gabrielle… És muito bela.- Afrodite beija a mão da jovem. Era um rapaz muito bonito, educado e elegante, os longos cabelos prateados e seus olhos claros combinavam com o terno branco que vestia.

- Obrigada...- Gabrielle apenas sorri, um sorriso triste, seu peito doía.

O jantar estava tranqüilo, Saga e Afrodite acertavam os últimos detalhes, a cerimônia, sua nova moradia, Suécia. Gabrielle apenas ouvia calada, mas as palavras saiam de seus ouvido, sua mente estava longe.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Kanon pára o carro na garagem , era quase dia, cansado, ele fecha a porta da mansão.

- Onde estava?- Pergunta Saga na escada.

- Sabe muito bem onde eu estava. Tentando salvar a vida da nossa Gabrielle.- Diz Kanon. – Mas não se preocupe querido irmão, nada vai estragar o casamento que planejou. Espero que esteja feliz!- Kanon sobe as escadas e passa sem encarar o irmão.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me **_

_**I've been alone all along**_

Gabrielle experimentava seu vestido. Afrodite fez questão de escolher o modelo, feito especialmente para ela por um estilista francês. Novamente ouve-se batidas na porta.

- Entre...- Diz Gabrielle se olhando no espelho. De decote reto, quase um tomara que caia se não fosse por duas tiras grossas de véu prendendo os ombros, com pedras e bordados na cor champanhe enfeitando o busto e descendo em uma tira pelo lado direito, tinha uma cauda longa.

- Está linda.- Diz Saga.

- Obrigada.- Sorri automaticamente.

- Não parece feliz...- Diz o rapaz.

-...- A jovem nada responde, abaixando o rosto.- Sei que é melhor para mim...- Diz por fim.

Saga a abraça, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, afagando os longos cabelos soltos.

xXxXxXx

_**The End...**_

xXxXxXx

Num momento de inspiração, nasceu essa fic... Um pequeno presente para tenshi-chan... Sinto muito pelo seu gatinho... Espero que se sinta melhor. Não se preocupe que terá continuação. Fui muito má nessa fic e não fiz a Gabi terminar com o Fen Fen... Ainda...xD

Será que Gabi será feliz com o Dite? E como fica Fenrir? O que o impede de se aproximar da Gabrielle? Vamos ver se minha mente insana consegue escrever a continuação xP

Bjnhos x3


End file.
